1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket adapter, and more particularly to a socket adapter that is mounted on a socket to provide a torque to the socket so as to rotate the socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket adapter in accordance with the prior art was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,414. However, the conventional socket adapter has a complicated construction, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication.
A conventional ball detent fastener with ball and socket plunger assembly in accordance with the prior art was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,148 to Price et al. In the Price et al. reference, the main body 10 has a cylindrical smaller portion 24, so that when the rod 78 is rotated, the cylindrical smaller portion 24 of the main body 10 cannot be used to provide a torque to a socket so as to rotate the socket. Thus, the main body 10 is used to receive sockets 18, 20 and 22 and cannot be used to rotate the sockets 18, 20 and 22.
Other prior art references known by the applicant were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,767 to Allen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,082 to Tarpill; U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,881 to Albertson; U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,416 to Bonniot; U.S. Pat. No. 1,456,290 to Tell; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,457,570 to Guthard.